Tigernip
by o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o
Summary: Dom decides to test out whether Casey’s tiger spirit will react to catnip. Too bad no one told RJ he too was involved in the experiment. SLASH


**I read Seamagik's Dark Angel Fan Fiction story, titled "Smell of Doom", last year. If you're a Dark Angel fan, the story is about Max reacting to the smell of catnip which just so happens to be in Alec's possession. It's a hilarious and cute one shot and a really brilliant idea. When I watched Jungle Fury for the first time, two weeks ago – yeah shoot me, I know I suck – I got inspired by Seamagik's fic to apply the same scenario to Casey and RJ, so I hope you like it, just remember the catnip idea isn't mine, it's part of Seamagik's brilliant mind. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers; otherwise this fic would've made it as a scene on the show. **

**Summary: Dom decides to test out whether Casey's tiger spirit will react to catnip. Too bad no one told RJ he too was involved in the experiment. SLASH **

* * *

If you asked them, they couldn't tell you exactly how this plan came to be. It had all started when Fran entered the Jungle Karma Pizza kitchen to start her morning shift.

"_Good morning rangers."_ Fran said happily, as she passed Theo and Lily who were chopping up vegetables for the pizzas.

"_Hey Fran."_ Dominic answered, who was too busy reading through a magazine to be actually doing any work, though he did look up from his magazine to give Fran a brilliant smile.

"_Morning Fran."_ Lily and Theo answered in sync, Fran nearly jumped when she realised that they were both behind her sniffing the air that surrounded her.

"_Uhh...you guys okay?"_ Fran asked, she nearly yelped as their noses reached her hair and both rangers started sniffing her.

"_Yeah, we're fine. Why wouldn't we be fine?"_ Asked Lily happily, as she ran her nose down Fran's neck and onto her arms.

Fran looked over at Dominic who was too preoccupied in reading his magazine to notice what Theo and Lily were doing to Fran.

"_Dom?...Dom!"_ Fran pleaded. _"Did something happen to Lily and Theo that I should know about?"_

Dom looked up, with a smile already plastered on his face to answer Fran's question, when the sight of his fellow team mates wiped that smile clean off.

"_Not that I'm aware of..."_ Dom answered, eyebrows raised in surprise, which then turned to an almost angry and jealous frown when Theo picked up Fran's arm and sniffed her skin.

"_Why would you think that there was something wrong with us? Silly Fran." _Theo said, with an almost euphoric grin plastered on his face.

"_Ohh, I don't know, maybe because both of my friends are inappropriately sniffing me. Hey! Watch the hands!"_ Fran said, slapping away Theo and Lily's hands which had found their way to Fran's stomach and were trying to pull up her top.

"_Okay, this is where I step in."_ Dom said as he jumped down from the counter he was sitting on to separate Lily and Theo from Fran. He got so far as gently tugging Lily when she turned around and hissed at him.

Dom dropped his hands as if he was electrocuted and stepped away from Lily.

"_Dom?"_ Fran asked.

"_I'm officially a little bit scared. Sorry Fran."_ He said, not knowing what had gotten into his team mates. Sure Fran smelt lovely, but Dom didn't go invading her personal space just to sniff her.

"_What perfume are you wearing Fran? Because I absolutely love it! Such a flowery, yet minty kind of smell."_ Lily said as she continued sniffing Fran's neck.

"_I...I don't like flower perfume, Lily. You know that. I'm wearing vanilla."_ Fran said, she was way beyond the stage of uncomfortable, yet she couldn't do anything but stand there and let herself be sniffed.

"_I don't smell vanilla."_ Theo said, he was holding Fran's hand in his and was running his nose along her palm.

"_Nope. No vanilla."_ Lily confirmed, as her nose led her straight to Fran's handbag.

"_Score!"_ Lily yelled as she tugged the handbag off of Fran's shoulder and ran to a corner in the kitchen to continue the sniffing frenzy.

"_Lily! Share!"_ Theo said, his nose left Fran's palm as he chased after Lily and the scent which was obviously Fran's handbag.

"_NO! Mine!" _

"_Lily!"_ Theo yelled, as he dived at her.

Both rangers went into an immediate frenzy and started fighting over this bag, while Dominic watched with amusement and Fran looked on in confusion.

Both Dom and Fran were way passed being shocked at this point.

After it seemed that neither ranger was going to give up the handbag, both Lily and Theo fell to the floor and started sniffing the bag.

Their noses running along the fabric of the handbag, until Lily opened it and pulled out – catnip. A whole bunch of catnip.

Theo quickly reacted and grabbed for the bunch in Lily's hands. He then brought the catnip to his nose and continued to sniff it, as well as rub his face into the leaves.

Lily watched Theo for a few seconds then with the speed of a cheetah, reached out and grabbed the catnip from Theo's hands, ripping it in two.

Dom and Fran watched as their friends rolled around on the floor with the catnip pressed to their faces, both wearing a look of elated happiness.

"_What is that stuff Fran?"_ Dom asked, indicating to the green plant being held by Theo and Lily.

Fran just shook her head as if finally understanding something, _"Of course, I didn't realise. It's catnip, Dom. Give them ten minutes, they will be back to normal."_

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the happy looks on Theo and Lily's faces slowly vanished and both sat up with horror, confusion and shock etching their features.

"_Wha- what ...oh God...sorry Fran."_ Lily said as she looked at the catnip still laying in her hands.

Theo didn't look any better, he look downright ashamed that he lost control of himself.

"_No, you guys, it's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought this stuff here. It was so stupid of me." _

"_How were you supposed to know?"_ Asked Theo with his eyes still looking down, already figuring out what could cause someone with a feline animal spirit to behave in such a way.

"_What are you doing with catnip anyway, Fran?"_ Dom asked.

"_I have a cat. I buy her catnip every now and then; and I just came from the markets. I should have brought it after my shift. Sorry." _

"_Catnip? That was catnip?"_ Lily asked in disbelief, how could such a plant make someone lose control of themselves like that?

"_Guess you wish you didn't have feline animal spirits now, huh?"_ Dom asked, grinning from ear to ear. Now that he thought back on the entire situation, it was all rather humorous.

"_Dom, when I regain control of my emotions, I will kick you."_ Theo said.

Lily stood up, walked over to Fran and hugged her. _"Sorry Fran, that must've been weird and scary, having two rangers with animal spirits, who are also your friends, attack you like that."_

Fran hugged her back, reassuringly, _"No problem Lily, it won't happen again. I will make sure I won't even touch the stuff when I'm going to be working that day."_

Dom shrugged, _"At least now, they are immune to it for 24 hours."_

Lily gave Fran a smile, then walked back to Theo and held out her hand to help him off the floor. _"Come on Theo, don't worry about it, it wasn't you, it was the Jaguar."_

Theo looked up at her and gratefully took her hand, _"I know."_ He said as he stood up, _"I just wish I had better control of the Jaguar spirit."_

"_You do, it was just this one time that you both couldn't control them. It's not your fault, or the spirits' fault. Catnip is like a drug to felines."_ Dom said comfortingly.

This made Theo feel a little better.

Lily then started giggling. _"You know. I read about something like this happening before."_

"_In real life?"_ Theo asked doubtfully, _"Who else on Earth could this happen to unless they were part cat?"_

"_Not in real life. In a story. Have any of you ever heard of fan fiction?"_ Lily was met with three clueless expressions.

"_Okay. I will show you."_ Lily led them all to RJ's computer, she knew that RJ, who was with Casey on another 'unique style of teaching your student's a lesson' trip wouldn't mind if Lily used his computer.

She sat in RJ's chair and typed 'fan fiction' in the search engine.

A few more clicks of the mouse and Lily presented the others with the 'Dark Angel Fan Fiction' page.

"_Fan fiction dot net?" _Dom read from the screen, as he took in the white webpage with the dark blue header.

"_What's 'Dark Angel'?"_ Fran asked.

"_You've never heard of Dark Angel? Of transgenics who have military training plus animal characteristics, such as night vision?" _Lily asked.

Fran and Dom shook their heads then looked at Theo who hadn't shaken his head at all.

Theo shrugged, _"What? I've been friends with her my whole life, she's already filled me in on her obsessions."_ He stated defensively.

"_There not 'obsessions', per say. Dark Angel was a really cool show and it was cancelled pre-maturely. So I needed something to curb my Dark Angel addiction and I discovered fan fiction."_ Lily said.

"_That's all well and good, Lily. But what does it have to do with what we just went through?"_ Theo asked, with an air of patience he only had for Lily.

"_Aha! Like I said before, I've read about what we went through on a story."_

"_A Dark Angel, fan fiction story?"_ Fran asked.

"_Correct. Check this out."_ Lily clicked onto the screen selecting such things as 'Humor' in the categories section and 'Complete' in the status section.

"_Ta da!"_ Lily said triumphantly.

Dom, Theo and Fran bent forward and read the story on the screen.

"_The 'Smell of Doom' by Seamagik?"_ Theo questioned, incredulously.

"_Shush and read. It's a cute little one-shot."_

"_A 'one-shot'?"_ Dom asked, clearly confused by the term.

Lily rolled her eyes, motioned to the screen and muttered something about needing more fan fiction friends as they would've understood her terminology.

Lily watched as Theo, Fran and Dom's eyes all read in sync, line after line. There were different emotions displayed on their faces as they read. Though most of the time, their faces held humoured expressions.

Once they finished reading, Dom asked, _"I don't get it. Why did Max and Alec react to the smell of catnip?"_

"_They are transgenics, remember? They're partly made up of feline DNA."_ Lily answered.

"_And then this little experience got them together? Like, romantically involved?"_ Fran asked.

"_Yes!"_ Lily said, excited that she could share this with her friends.

Theo snorted, _"Like that could happen in real life." _

"_Uh, dude, it just did." _Dom said to him.

"_No, I mean, as if an incident like that could actually bring two people together."_ Theo said, clarifying the meaning of his words.

"_That gives me an idea..."_ Dom stated with a mischievous grin on his face. _"I wonder, Theo, would you care to put a little wager on that?"_

"_Why?"_ Theo asked cautiously. _"What do you plan on doing?"_

"_I plan on finding out whether tigers like catnip."_ He stated, grinning.

"_I don't get it."_ Fran said, a little confused.

"_He is going to plant catnip somewhere where Casey will smell it."_ Said Lily, translating Dom's sentence.

"_How will that prove me wrong, Dom?"_ Asked Theo.

"_Because I am going to plant the catnip on RJ."_ Dom said, hardly able to keep his excitement low key as he started walking around the room at a brisk pace, plotting how he was going to get the catnip onto RJ.

"_Hold the phone. You want to get Casey and RJ together?!" _Theo asked surprised.

"_Theo if you haven't noticed their chemistry and the way they act towards each other, then I'd say you were an emotionless robot."_ Dom said, as he continued pacing.

"_He's got a point, Theo. I bet if we even asked the customers whether they thought RJ and Casey were dating, they would all say 'yes'. It's so obvious they like each other!"_ Lily said excitedly, this plan was going to be awesome!

Lily joined Dominic and started pacing, thinking about how to get the catnip onto RJ without him knowing.

"_Why don't you just puree the catnip and place it in RJ's shampoo and soap?"_ Fran suggested, answering the question that Lily and Dom had floating in their heads.

Dom paused, had a thoughtful look on his face, then smiled. He ran up to Fran, picked her up, twirled her in the air and then kissed her on the cheek.

"_That's brilliant Fran!"_ He said, thrilled at the idea.

"_I don't know about this."_ Theo said with uncertainty.

"_Come on Theo! What happened to your mischievous side?"_ Lily asked.

"_It died because I never fed it." _

"_Theo! Please! It will be more fun if you're in on this!"_ Lily begged. _"RJ and Casey make a perfect couple, they deserve to be happy and together."_

"_I know, I know. But what if it doesn't work? What if it just makes things awkward?"_

"_Then you're 20 dollars richer and we can blame it on the catnip." _Dom said, as he pulled out a 20 dollar bill and placed his other arm out, in front of him.

"_On the catnip." _Fran agreed, as she placed her hand on top of Dom's.

"_On the catnip."_ Lily repeated, placing her hand on top of Fran's.

Theo's lips curled into an involuntary grin. _"Okay, we blame it on the catnip."_ He said, as he placed his hand on top of Lily's.

* * *

So far, everything had run smoothly. Lily and Theo were able to puree Fran's catnip and place it inside of RJ's shampoo bottle and press it into his soap, all before he and Casey had returned at lunch time from their trip.

"_Hello RJ. Hi Casey. How did everything go this morning?"_ Lily asked, as RJ and Casey entered the kitchen.

"_Very good, I have once again taught one of my student's the ways of the Pai Zhua, while still being me and using one of my 'unique' forms of teaching."_ RJ answered with a satisfied smile.

"_If that's the case, why are you both covered in mud?"_ Theo asked, eyeing the two.

"_That would have to do with the 'unique' form of teaching he is referring to."_ Casey answered. _"I spent all morning making mud castles."_

"_Until of course, he got to the point where he questioned what it had to do with training, as usual." _RJ stated with a fond sort of amusement.

"_You would've too!"_ Casey said defensively. _"Mud castles, it's kind of crazy."_

"_Crazier than fixing my chair?"_ RJ asked, amused.

"_Or cleaning his yoga mat?"_ Lily asked, grinning.

"_Or slam dunking a basketball?"_ Fran asked.

"_Or giving him a massage?"_ Dom asked, which caused all eyes to turn on him.

"_How do you know about that?"_ Theo asked.

"_Let's just say that RJ isn't shy about who gives him massages."_ Dom said shrugging his shoulders, obviously referring to a time when he too had to massage RJ.

"_Ah...yes! Now I remember."_ RJ said, nodding in confirmation at Dom's words. _"Plus there was no lesson to be learnt, I had just slept funny the night before."_

Casey rolled his eyes at the memory, _"Anyway, when I questioned what building mud castles could possibly teach me, I received a face-full of mud as an answer. So as payback, I get the shower first!"_ Casey said, quickly running up the stairs before RJ could register what he had just said.

"_Did he just beat me to the shower?"_ RJ asked, everyone nodded, _"Ah...excuse me."_ RJ ran up the stairs after Casey. _"Casey! You don't want to keep a wolf waiting for its bath! We get very cranky!" _

The only response RJ received was the sound of Casey's laughter and a door being slammed shut.

"_Aww, they spent all morning having mud fights, how cute."_ Lily said smiling.

"_This is perfect! Stage one was successfully completed and now stage two is happening much earlier than anticipated!"_ Dom stated excitedly.

"_He is getting waayy too happy about this."_ Theo said, eyeing Dom inquisitively.

"_Only because my plan is awesome and unravelling perfectly!"_ Dom said giddily.

"_Eek! Wait a minute! Casey is using the shower first! What if he uses RJ's shampoo?"_ Fran asked, alarmed.

"_No he won't."_ Lily answered, shaking her head. _"We all use our own shampoo. Can you imagine being the only girl and putting up with the boys complaining that their hair smells like strawberries?"_

"_Plus, RJ keeps his shampoo in his bedroom, and it only ever leaves his room when he needs to use it. So we aren't facing any problems...yet."_ Theo added.

"_Phew, that's a relief."_ Fran said.

"_Yes. Now, all we have to do is wait."_ Said Dom, as he picked up his magazine and waited near the stairs, not wanting to miss anything.

* * *

"_You wouldn't think that mud was hard to wash off until you're completely covered in it." _Casey said as he descended the stairs, completely clean, and smelling like honey.

Casey had never admitted it, but he loved the smell of honey. It was his favourite scent. His shampoo and soap were all honey scented.

Theo and Lily had always noticed this and they suspected that it was because RJ smelt like honey that it was Casey's favourite scent.

"_Try being a girl and having to wash mud out of long hair, then come and complain to me."_ Lily said.

"_You speaking from experience?"_ Casey asked, smiling.

"_Let's just say, that when Theo was younger, he was a little brat." _

"_I was not!" _Theo yelled indignantly as he entered the kitchen from the front. _"I need two pepperoni pizzas ASAP!"_

"_On it. And shall I perhaps remind you of a time when I sat down and you had placed cold ice cream on my chair?"_ Lily asked Theo, eyebrow raised.

"_I was five!"_ He defended.

"_That wasn't the point. You were still a brat." _

"_I can't picture Theo being like that as a kid."_ Casey said.

"_I can."_ Dom added without looking up, nose still buried in his magazine. Fran nodded in agreement as she sliced the pepperoni.

"_Can what?"_ RJ asked, as he appeared at the top of the stairs, showered, and slowly descending the stairs, stopping just before he reached the bottom.

"_Can picture Theo being a brat when he was younger." _Lily said, trying not to giggle as she knew of the events that were about to unfold.

It seemed that Casey took notice of the smell straight away as his concentration was now focused in the air, as he sniffed, trying to locate the source of the alluring smell that was filling his nostrils.

"_Huh, never thought of that before. I guess I can picture it in a way."_ RJ said.

"_I'm standing right here."_ Theo said, a little annoyed, until Lily elbowed him in the ribs and indicated with her head, what Casey was doing. Fran and Dom had also noticed Casey's behaviour.

"_So Dom, what was the worst you misbehaved as a child?"_ Fran asked, trying to create a diversion so that RJ wouldn't notice what Casey was doing, yet.

"_Uh, I uh... RJ? We met when we were kids, what do you remember?"_

RJ leaned forward, elbows resting against the railing of the stairs. _"Not sure, so many memories come to mind."_

"_I wasn't that bad."_

"_Yes you were."_ RJ chuckled.

Casey was nearing the stairs, as he continued to follow his nose. The closer he got, the quicker he moved, desperate in locating the source of the smell.

"_I remember one time when y-"_ RJ stopped mid sentence when he noticed Casey in his peripherals. _"Casey, what are you doing?"_ RJ asked curiously, turning to face the red ranger.

Casey, who was standing on his tip toes and sniffing the air near the stairs, stopped and focused on RJ. He then stepped closer and sniffed. He had located the source of the wonderful smell.

The tiger inside of Casey growled instantly, _'found it'_.

"_RJ."_ Casey stated delightedly, with a big smile gracing his features.

"_Yes?"_ RJ asked, returning the smile with his own.

"_RJ, you smell nice."_ Casey said, before taking hold of RJ's shirt and burying his nose in RJ's chest.

RJ froze, hands held up. He remained still, as Casey continued nuzzling against him.

"_...oh...well...uh....w-well I have switched to a new aftershave."_ RJ said, trying to regain control of his voice. For once RJ was just about speechless.

"_Oh?"_ Casey responded happily, as he ran his nose up towards RJ's collarbone. Casey pulled down the shirt fabric covering the aforementioned bone and ran his nose along it, sniffing the skin, before beginning to lightly bite and lick it.

Casey's biting caused RJ to gasp.

"_Yeah, I j-just, I mean, I'm just t-trying it out for now. I might not settle on one particular brand just yet." _RJ managed to say.

"_Mmm hmm." _Casey mumbled as he finished with RJ's collarbone and moved up to his neck, nuzzling into it, before continuing to sniff the skin.

Theo, Dom, Fran and Lily were standing there, mouths open, as they stared at their two friends, one practically molesting the other. They didn't think Casey's reaction would be this extreme.

As Casey had his nose buried in RJ's neck, his hands found their way to RJ's hair, which was still wet from his shower. His hands started to massage RJ's scalp, which caused RJ to moan as he dropped his head back, relaxing into the touch.

Casey then removed his hands and pulled at RJ's hair, bringing it to his nose for him to sniff.

"_Why do you smell so...so..."_ Casey breathed, as he continued sniffing RJ's hair.

"_Sexy?"_ Dom suggested.

"_Yummy?"_ Said Lily, amused.

"_Inviting?"_ Asked Fran.

"_Irresistible?"_ Theo said.

"_All of the above."_ Casey said happily, he bit RJ's ear then pulled his hands away from RJ's hair, to place them instead on his waist. Casey pushed RJ back against the wall, as he went back to nuzzling his neck.

Casey's behaviour was so strange, so foreign, so animal like. It was actually turning RJ on.

The wolf inside of him was enjoying the attention from the tiger. He was enjoying the closeness, the nuzzling, the biting – everything.

When Casey bit a sensitive spot on RJ's neck, the wolf inside of RJ howled happily.

"_RJ, you're wearing too many clothes."_ Casey said as he began lifting up the two layers of clothes from RJ's stomach to reach for the skin underneath.

"_I f-feel the cold."_

When Casey's hands disappeared under the hem line of RJ's shirt and connected with the skin of RJ's abdomen, RJ could've sworn he saw yellow tiger eyes quickly flash through Casey's brown ones.

"_Mine..."_ Casey whispered in RJ's ear, as his hands ran over RJ's stomach, feeling his abs, then continuing higher, to touch RJ's chest.

Casey's inner tiger wasn't yet satisfied, it hadn't had enough, it wanted more. The smell was making Casey act on instinct and only on instinct. No human conscious, no rational thinking, just pure instinct.

'_His clothes are blocking the smell. That won't do.' _Casey thought, cheerily.

His inner tiger agreed with him._ 'You know what to do'_, it said to him.

With the strength only a ranger could muster, Casey ripped RJ's shirt, revealing his muscled chest and abdomen to the rest of the JKP kitchen.

"_That's some powerful aftershave there, RJ."_ Dom chuckled, teasing his friend.

"_If I knew I'd get this reaction from him, I would've switched ages ago."_ RJ managed to get out before Casey started sniffing and biting RJ's jaw line.

'_At least we know RJ is enjoying himself.'_ Lily thought, with a huge grin on her face.

With his hands occupied, touching RJ's chest, Casey moved from sniffing RJ's jaw line, inching closer and closer to his lips.

"_C-Casey..."_ RJ tried to say, close to giving up all rational thinking.

"_No talking."_ Casey whispered in a commanding tone, before pressing his lips to RJ's.

What started as a chaste kiss became very heated within a matter of seconds. Casey bit RJ's bottom lip, knowing it will make him gasp, and it did. He slipped his tongue past RJ's lips, tasting every part of RJ's mouth that he could reach.

'_He even tastes as good as he smells.'_ Casey thought, delighted with this discovery.

RJ responded to the kiss immediately, and even though he enjoyed Casey being dominant, his inner wolf was protesting, demanding that RJ takes control of the situation.

'_Oh, pipe down.'_ RJ thought, when the wolf growled, _'We'll get our chance in a second.'_

While still kissing him, RJ placed his hands on Casey's shoulders and flipped them around, so that it was Casey who had his back pressed against the wall.

'_See? What did I tell you?'_ RJ thought, his inner wolf happy that it was dominating the tiger.

Casey broke the kiss and once again buried his face into RJ's neck, biting his skin; his inner tiger purring. Now Casey was starting to leave hickies on RJ's neck, as he continued to become consumed by the delicious smell that was RJ.

"_You know, it's been way over ten minutes. Why is Casey still...going?"_ Theo wondered aloud.

"_Because I'm enjoying myself..."_ Casey said smiling.

"_What is Theo talking about?"_ RJ asked, as he reached Casey's lips for another kiss.

"_...explain later."_ Casey said, before pulling RJ by the arm, up the stairs, towards the direction of RJ's bedroom.

"_Oh! Success!"_ Dom said, high fiving Fran.

"_Thanks for the show!" _Lily called up the stairs, with a large smile on her face._ 'Damn, that was hot!'_ she thought.

"_Casey reacted to the catnip better than we had hoped for."_ Fran said, satisfied that the catnip did its job well.

"_Well...I guess it's back to work then." _Theo said, picking up a docket book and pen and walking towards the entrance to the front of house.

"_Whoa, whoa, wait just a second there Theo, I think a little payment is in order?"_ Dom asked triumphantly.

Theo rolled his eyes, _"Okay okay, here."_ he said, placing a 20 dollar bill on the counter.

"_Stupid catnip made me lose my tip money."_ Theo muttered before exiting the kitchen.

"_Theo is trying to be stingy with our bet, what's up with that?"_ Dom asked Lily.

Lily just shook her head at him, smiling.

Fran continued slicing peperoni while Dom picked up his winnings and went back to sitting on the counter top, reading his magazine.

Lily walked upstairs, to RJ's computer. A few mouse clicks later, she had the 'Smell of Doom' story opened in front of her; Lily pressed 'print'.

As the printer next to her came to life and started printing the story, Lily figured that RJ may want to know what exactly gave them the bright idea to use catnip to get him and Casey together.

Good thing she was such devoted 'fan fiction' fan; and good thing Fran had brought catnip into JKP, otherwise Casey and RJ may have never gotten together.

'_Hmm, I wonder what smell attracts Rhino's?'_ Lily pondered, thinking about Dom, as she placed the printed story on RJ's desk for him to read.

Lily chuckled to herself as a plan started brewing in her head, a plan to get Dom and Fran together.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know it's different but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and if you like 'Dark Angel' then check out 'Seamagik's' story, "Smell of Doom". **

**Obrigada! =]**

**Author's note: I don't know if catnip would work on all feline species, but the idea of it was fun and it was fun to write, so meh, I don't care. =]**


End file.
